1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner for vehicles, and more particularly, to an air cleaner for vehicles capable of allowing elements installed in the air cleaner to be assembled in a drawer type and preventing the elements from being shaken by a flow pressure of air flowing in the air cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle generates power while fuel and air are mixed and burned. That is, the fuel stored in a fuel tank of the vehicle passes through a variety of fuel supplying apparatuses and is mixed with the air introduced from the outside to thereby be injected into a cylinder of an engine, and at the same time, the engine is operated by repeating an intake stroke, a compression stroke, and an explosion stroke, and an exhaust stroke. As a result, the vehicle obtains the power.
As such, a predetermined amount of air is necessary to drive the engine and the air is introduced from the outside of the vehicle. That is, the air outside of the vehicle is introduced into a housing of an air cleaner, is moved to an intake manifold through an intake hose connected to the housing of the air cleaner, and is supplied to the engine.
That is, the intake manifold, which is formed to allow the air introduced from the outside to pass through a filter and exit toward an opposite direction, having the air cleaner therebetween, filters dust and impurities contained in the air using the filter and then supplies the filtered air to the engine to thereby supply the air necessary to perform a combustion operation.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically showing an air cleaner 1 according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the air cleaner 1 according to the related art includes a body 10 having an air inlet port 12 formed at one side thereof, a cover 20 coupled to an upper portion of the body 10 and having an outlet port 22 formed at one side thereof, and an element 30 interposed between the body 10 and the cover 20.
In the air cleaner 1 having the configuration as described above, the air is introduced into the air cleaner 1 through the air inlet port 12 formed in the body 10 and the introduced air passes through the element 30 to filter the impurities and is supplied to the engine through the outlet port 22 formed in the cover 20.
Since the above-mentioned air cleaner 1 has a large amount of impurities absorbed in the element 30 in the case in which it is used long term, it may not properly perform a filtering function. Therefore, after a predetermined time is elapsed, the element 30 installed in the body 10 and the cover 20 should be replaced with a new element to filter the air.
However, the air cleaner 1 according to the related art has the body 10 and the cover 20 coupled to each other by bolts. Therefore, because the element 30 needs to be replaced after the bolts fixing four corners of the body 10 and the cover 20 are removed, a replacement work is inconvenient and a lot of time is spent to perform the replacement.
In addition, since the air cleaner 1 according to the related art has a configuration in which the element 30 is simply put on an upper side of the body 10, in the case in which the air is introduced through a lower portion of the element 30, that is, the air inlet port 12 of the body 10, the element 30 collides with the body 10 and the cover 20 while being shaken by a flow pressure of the air, thereby causing a vibrating sound.
There is a conventional patent application filed by the present applicant providing any solution to solve the problems according to the related art as described above. However, the technology disclosed in the above-mentioned patent document has an advantage that the air cleaner 1 may be easily and simply replaced because it is removably installed in a drawer type in the housing of the air cleaner, but there is a problem in that the vibrating sound is generated because the element is not firmly fixed when the flow pressure is generated in an inner side of the housing.
Therefore, the present applicant has devised an air cleaner for vehicles capable of solving the problems according to the related art as described above.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.